Just One Dance
by Stelra Etnae
Summary: "May I have this dance, my lady?" In which Shanks is a charmer and a rogue, Makino laughs a lot, the Red Hair Pirates attempt to blend into the furniture, and Luffy is Luffy. (ShanksMaki for Share the Love Month on Tumblr)


_**Written for Share the Love Month on Tumblr.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Haa, it's good to be back! Anyone up for a visit to Makino-san's?" someone called out.

As he listened to the crew's enthusiastic agreements with the plan, Benn leaned against the railing watching the villagers go about their everyday business with slight amusement. It'd been almost six months since they first arrived at Foosha, and the residents had long since stopped paying them much mind every time they entered port. In fact, looking at them now, one would almost think that nothing was out of the ordinary at all.

The men had set down the gangplank and were cheerfully heading down towards Party's Bar. Benn pushed away from the railing and ambled towards the cabins, lighting a new cigarette as he went. He found the storeroom in considerable disarray and the captain in the center of it, papers, spare tools and all kinds of loot scattered around. Raising an eyebrow, he leaned casually against the doorframe as he waited for the captain to extract his head from the cupboard it seemed to have gotten stuck in. A couple of torchlights and a bag of goodness-knows-what from goodness-knows-where tottered off the shelf before he succeeded in doing so.

Shanks turned to grin at him, unconcerned by the dried flowers dangling from his dusty hair. "In port already, are we?"

It said a lot that Benn didn't bat an eyelid at the sight. "Yes. The men have gone to Makino-san's place, you going?"

The captain's smile was bright like the sun on the sea. "Do you really have to ask?"

* * *

With the Red Hair Pirates back in port, Makino knew that she would be expecting a full tavern that evening, and true to that a party was already in motion even before the sun set on the horizon.

A commotion a little way down the bar caught her attention. Lucky Roo was balancing a long bone vertically on his nose, to his crewmates' hollered encouragement and Luffy's obvious delight. She laughed inwardly, a smile coming to her lips. What a difference this was from the beginning! She would have scoffed if someone had told her that she would trust the crew to babysit Luffy when the pirate ship first sailed into the jetty a few months ago, but here they were.

In appearance the Red Hair Pirates were quite the battle-worn bunch, with mean looks and meaner scars to match, but anyone watching could tell that they were genuinely fond of the excitable little boy. Though heaven forbid the public find out about the notorious Red Hair Pirates being twisted all around the little finger of a seven-year-old. Why, they'd never be able to live it down! Makino couldn't help but let out a giggle at her imaginations.

As if reading her thoughts, Benn chuckled as he leaned against the bar. "He's a good kid," he said, a smile curling around his cigarette.

Makino watched the boy fondly. "He's growing up so fast, and sometimes I wonder where all his energy comes from! It's a pity he doesn't have anyone his age in the village to play with. I'm glad you all come by so often, it's good for him."

Benn shook his head as Yasopp speedily took up the bone-balancing challenge as well, the competing pair seeming to have included in the criteria an impromptu dance-off. "And sometimes I wonder if my crew is made up of overgrown children. It's little wonder they get along so well with the kid. And the captain's the worst of the lot." Under his exasperated tone was genuine fondness, though.

Makino laughed at his words, and finally realized what was missing from the picture (and why the place was rather quieter than usual). "Speaking of which, where _is_ Captain-san?"

As if on cue, Shanks burst into the tavern, a box tucked under one arm and a shit-eating grin plastered across his face.

"Someone called for me?" the redhead cheered, striking a pose.

"No," Benn deadpanned, and the captain pouted amidst his crew's boisterous laughter. The redhead stuck his tongue out at his best friend.

"Meanie. Makino-chan missed me, didn't you?"

Makino met Benn's amused eyes with a twinkle. "Oh, I was just enjoying the peace and quiet," she demurred, picking up a glass to dry it.

"This is mutiny," Shanks complained. "I get no respect around these parts. I'm the captain, you hear me?"

Makino joined in with the Red Hair Pirates' laughter as their captain sulked. She eventually took pity on him and moved closer, peering curiously into the wooden box that he still held. The whole box was filled with seashells of various shapes and colors, nested in scraps of soft fabric. "Seashells?"

Shanks was instantly recovered and grinning, rummaging through them. "Close, but not quite. They're called tone dials. They're actually from a sky island called Skypeia, but you find merchants selling them once in a while on the Grand Line and even in the Four Blues. We lucked by a couple of them during our last voyage, and I dug out our old ones from the storage." He dropped one into her hand. "Press down on the top."

"Oh!" she started a little as music trilled out from the shell, a melody that she had come to be familiar with over the past few months. Cheering, the assembled pirates immediately started stamping their feet to the merry tune of 'Binks' Sake', belting out the old pirates' song at the top of their lungs.

Shanks grinned and sang along as he rummaged through the rest of the tone dials, glancing at the labels and sorting them into groups.

A number of equally familiar sea-shanties followed, much to the enthusiasm of the crew and Luffy. Makino could only smile fondly as she watched them sing the night away, retreating back behind the bar. Honestly, one couldn't help growing to like them. Pirates though they were, it really seemed like their primary goal was to have fun.

Which was why she wasn't surprised a short while later that she was accosted by a bunch of brightly grinning faces.

"Come now, Makino-san! You can just hide back here all night! It's a party!"

She shook her head at them, eyes twinkling. "I have a job to do, you know," she reminded, setting another tankard of beer down before them with a thunk. "Who's going to serve you your beer if I'm out there too?"

Yasopp unabashedly waggled a finger back at her in response. "Nonsense. We're perfectly capable of serving ourselves. Right, men?"

A chorus of agreement came up, and Makino found herself somehow relieved of all cups and pushed out of her own bar. Glancing back, she saw them cheerfully helping themselves from the taps and upon noticing her gaze on them made simultaneous shooing motions that sent her into stitches. Resigned to her fate, she looked around the room, eventually deciding to rejoin the captain who was still acting as their resident DJ. Shanks greeted her with a wide grin as she sat down beside him. The last song of the set winded down and chatter replaced singing.

He shot an amused glance over her shoulder and she followed his gaze to see that the vast majority of the crew had gravitated to the bar, now manned by Lucky Roo.

"As you can see, Captain-san, I have been usurped from my job," she complained lightly, smoothing down her skirts.

Shanks snorted. "Meddlesome fellows." He met her eyes, and gave her a cheeky smile. "But I'm not complaining. They got such a lovely lady to spend time with poor old me."

Her face warmed, a smile of her own twitching her lips. "But what's in it for me?" she parried playfully.

"What, my charming self is not enough?" At her laugh, he sent her a lop-sided grin, not at all offended. "Well then, maybe this would be more to your tastes?"

As he spoke, he plucked a different tone dial from the box, setting it down on the table. In contrast to the bawdy sea shanties of before, a slow melodious song started, all soft piano and gentle violins, and a rich female alto crooned about love and longing in the endless blue seas.

Makino closed her eyes briefly in appreciation of the music, but then couldn't help but open them again to shoot Shanks a teasing look beneath her lashes. "I'd never have thought you'd listen to songs like this."

Shanks tutted at her, shaking his head reproachfully. "I am a man of many hidden depths, my dear." But the would-be serious effect was spoiled by the irrepressible grin that burst across his face.

He stood. "May I have this dance, my lady?" Shanks flourished a bow, one hand folded neatly behind his back. The other was extended out towards Makino, the red-haired man's gaze slanted up in a charming smile that was impossible to resist.

Makino laughed brightly. "Who are you and what have you done to the Captain?" she demanded, a mock martial light twinkling in her eye. But she took his hand and allowed him to sweep her into his arms.

"I am a man of hidden depths," he reminded her with twinkling eyes as he pulled them into a relaxed stance, one of his hands warm against her back and the other clasping hers.

"Hmm, is that so? Why don't you show me then, Captain-san?"

Shanks looked thoughtful, his head tilting to one side. "How shall I do this?" he mused, and Makino giggled. That is just like the Captain-san she knew. But then his eyes snapped to hers, and her breath caught at the look in those dark orbs. "Shall I tell you everything that I love about you, Makino-san?" His voice was a sensual promise, urging her heartbeat to race.

"I love how your eyes laugh." He brought her hand to his lips, warm breath teasing the sensitive skin. "The way you smile." There was nothing delicate about him, from his wind-chapped lips to his sword-calloused fingers, but the touch was soft as he brushed a kiss to its back, burning eyes never leaving hers. "The sound of your voice." They were like molten chocolate, warm and sensual like the sweet delicacies he had brought back on one journey. "And I also like it when you scold me, and the way you absolutely refuse to call me by my name." The last said in a husky whisper that was utterly offset by the impishness dancing back into his gaze. For some it may have broken the spell, but even as she laughed, it continued to send tingles through her body.

"Oh for goodness s-… Captain-san!" She swatted his shoulder, unable to control the warm peals of laughter that broke forth.

He grinned disarmingly at her, and she fell in love a little bit more.

* * *

"Maki-" Luffy started, but was cut off by strong hands lifting him up from under his armpits. He looked up enquiringly at the stoic first mate as he was set firmly on the man's lap. Benn cocked an amused eyebrow at him, the corners of his mouth twitching up around his cigarette as he reached over the boy's head for his glass.

A quiet chuckle made Luffy twist in Benn's lap to look at the crew's sniper. Yasopp winked conspiratorially at the boy, lifting a finger to his lips. "Shh, Makino-san and the captain are busy, Luffy."

Luffy matched the movement with his own finger before peeking over Benn's shoulder at the pair.

"But that looks boring," Luffy whined into Benn's shirt, absently gnawing at the black fabric.

The surrounding men laughed. "You'll understand when you grow up, kid."

Luffy pouted but settled in obediently, especially when someone produced a plate of fried chicken. "I'm not a kid," he still remembered to say between contented munches.

"Whatever you say, Anchor."

* * *

Shanks smiled as he pulled Makino in closer, both hands resting lightly on the small of her back. Makino responded by putting her arms around his neck and resting her cheek against his strong chest.

"Your heart's beating really fast, my dear." Shanks' breath tickled her ear, his gentle whisper sending warmth tingling through her body.

"I could say that same about you, Captain-san." She could feel his accelerated heartbeat thrum steadily beneath her cheek. She slid one hand down, and his hand came up to clasp it against his heart. Their steps slowed to finally come to a stop as she lifted her head to find him staring down at her with emotions in his eyes that made her feel warm all over.

Shanks gazed at liquid brown eyes, reading the love in them, and wondered what he had done to deserve such beauty in his life. He ran a thumb softly across her smooth cheek, swallowing the lump that arose as she leaned into his hand.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he said, his voice almost a whisper.

Makino took a sharp intake of breath as the handsome captain leaned in to seal their lips in a soft and chaste kiss, heartbeat speeding up even more until she felt it would burst.

"I think I do, because it's the same for me," Makino whispered back as they parted, still close enough to feel each other's warm puffs of breath on their lips.

At her words he let out a sound like a groan at the back of his throat, catching her face to seal his lips over hers again. This kiss was deeper, more demanding, and Makino gave herself up to him, hands tangling in his hair as he plundered her mouth. His arms fell back to her waist, pulling her to him and lifting her up until the tips of her toes left the ground. Every inch of hard muscle pressed against her felt like electric even with the layers of cloth that separated them.

Shanks' lips found her neck, kissing, worshipping. Instinctively she tilted her head to allow him better access, which he claimed eagerly, trailing a burning path up her neck. Her breath hitched as his tongue flicked out to trace the outer edge of her ear, then caught it lightly between his teeth. Her eyes fluttered close, hands scrambling to find a hold on his broad muscled shoulders as teased her into madness as only he could…

"Aaaah! Shanks is trying to eat Makino!"

The frantic shushing that came quickly afterwards could do nothing to correct the damage already done.

Shanks froze, his breathing deliberately slow and heavy against her neck as he brought himself under control. "Dammit, I forgot they were still here," he muttered finally, tickling the sensitive skin. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, not knowing whether to laugh or cry from embarrassment. She had no doubt that her face had turned as red as his hair.

"What?" they heard Luffy's petulant voice float over. "Shanks can't eat Makino, who's gonna feed me?" It was so very matter-of-fact that the room was rendered quite speechless.

Captain and barmaid looked at each other for a long moment before finally dissolving into giggles. Light chuckles turned into full out laughter until Makino slumped helplessly against Shanks' shaking chest, knees weak with mirth. Glancing up to share a laughing look with him, she found him looking down at her with such tenderness that she wanted to throw herself at him again. But the chatter that had started up again at the bar made her conscious that they weren't alone.

Clearly, Shanks wasn't held back by the qualms that stopped her from doing so, for he unabashedly leaned in to steal one more kiss. They parted after only a brief moment, already breathless and laughter still dancing in their eyes. Shanks spun around, hand coming to clasp hers.

"Benn, put on something faster!" the captain called to his best friend, face still flushed from the high. "Anchor, get over here, you little rascal!"

Luffy eagerly hopped off Benn's lap to rush towards them as the black-haired man chuckled and selected a different tone dial from the box.

A rousing polka blared out from the musical device and Shanks swung Makino into a merry jig that had her breathless once more. When Luffy reached them they each let go of one hand to let the young boy into the circle. Shanks immediately threw them into a wild reel, the three of them spinning so much that Luffy's feet flew clean off the floor, the boy cheering at the top of his lungs.

Makino eventually declared herself exhausted and left her two boys to continue their mad caper, smiling fondly at their apparently boundless energy. They had soon roped about half the crew into some kind of weird train dance involved numerous hop-squats and wiggling that had the rest in stitches.

A hand entered her vision, the crew's sniper grinning brightly at her, and she happily let Yasopp pull her into a much more manageable swing dance.

* * *

Coming back downstairs after putting Luffy to bed, she was first met by a soft sensual melody whispering up the staircase, and then the sight of the captain leaning against the bar, smiling up at her as she entered the taproom.

"I promise that I've swept the area for cheeky kids and nosy crewmates. And I've turned the sign on the door to Closed, straightened the chairs and even cleaned up a little. Aren't you proud of me?"

The wide grin he sent her as he said this, eyes bright and hopeful like a puppy's, made her laugh. "Yes, very." Her eyes twinkled as she picked up a cloth from the bar to wipe the tables.

His arms came around her from behind. "Well then, do I get a reward?" he said into her ear, blowing hot air onto the sensitive shell.

"Hmmm," she pretended to consider it, hiding a grin.

He plopped his chin onto her shoulder, pouting, cheeks puffed out like a spoilt child.

"Well, since you've been such a good boy all evening…" she allowed, laughter in her voice. "I'll reward you with a kiss."

The moment she said this, he spun her around and plucked the cloth from her hand, tossing it onto the nearest table, then pulled her in closer.

"Just a kiss?" he challenged playfully as he leaned in.

"If you do a good enough job, I'm sure something can be arranged," she teased right back, letting her hands rest on his strong shoulders, trailing over warm muscle.

"Your wish is my command, my lady." He grinned before his lips closed over hers.

* * *

 _ **As always, reviews are very much appreciated!**_


End file.
